1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for manufacturing an optical member, a method for manufacturing a semiconductor laser device, and a semiconductor laser device.
2. Description of Related Art
In the field of optics, and especially for semiconductor lasers, there has been a need in recent years for smaller packages and higher output. Accordingly, a semiconductor laser device is proposed in which one or more laser elements and optical members corresponding to the laser elements, such as an optical member having a 45-degree sloped surface, are disposed in a single package, and laser light that is reflected perpendicularly on the sloped surface is collimated and used. Also, a method for manufacturing an optical member having a 45-degree sloped surface in which silicon is used and is subjected to wet etching, in order to provide an optical member having a 45-degree sloped surface at a low cost (for example, JP2000-77382A, JP2006-86492A, and JP2009-526390A).
However, it may not be easy to make a 45-degree sloped surface both smooth and precise in its angle. Also, a simple method for making such a mirror has not been established yet, and there has been a need for a simple method of highly precisely manufacturing an optical member including a sloped surface having high smoothness.